


'Cause, Babe, I'm hopeless

by PinkGold



Series: You Deserve Better [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fear, Hopeless Newt, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Protective Newt, caring Hermann, his doing it for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: "... I will be sleeping in my quarters tonight.” Hermann froze and Newt added quickly, “Unless, of course, you prefer we slept together, I don’t mind, I just thought-”“Newt, breathe.” Hermann moved away from his work station and sat on the corner of Newt’s desk, “We are dating, not living together.” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand gently, “It’s not like we have to spend every second of our lives side by side.” Newt relaxed at his reassuring tone. “Though, I am concerned.” Hermann frowned, “What about your nightmares?”





	'Cause, Babe, I'm hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is smoll but i love it! i have other works coming to complete this story, i s w e a r it has a happy ending, but not for now :') just let the angst sink in.

Newt flopped back into his chair dramatically. He didn’t want to do this, but he was sure it was for the best. For him and for Hermann.  He was his own man. He should be able to sleep in his own quarters alone without inconveniencing his lover . 

“Hey, Herms,” He  turned his chair towards Hermann’s direction, “I wanted to thank  you, uh, for the past few nights” he forced himself to maintain eye contact, “I… really appreciate all your help.”

“Oh, uh,” Hermann straightened his posture on the chair, “I don’t mind it, Newton.” He gave Newt a small smile and Newt’s heart beated a little faster on its own accord. 

“I also wanted to tell you I will be sleeping in my quarters tonight.” Hermann froze and Newt added quickly, “Unless, of course, you prefer we slept together, I don’t mind, I just thought-”

“Newt, breathe.” Hermann moved away from his work station and sat on the corner of Newt’s desk, “We are dating, not living together.” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand gently, “It’s not like we have to spend every second of our lives side by side.” Newt relaxed at his reassuring tone.

Leave it to Hermann to bring logic to the table. Oh god, Newt loved him so much. 

“Thanks.” He smiled, relaxing into Hermann’s touch.

“Though, I am concerned.” Hermann frowned, “What about your nightmares?”

Newt started having daily nightmares ever since drifting with the Kaiju. Logic reassured him they were temporary, but they felt so real, so evil, he prefered staying the night awake instead of seeing all the death and destruction his dreams provided.  Sleeping in close proximity to Hermann, he found out, made his nightmares bearlable. Hermann’s mind was as a calming presence in his turbulent head. Be it because they drifted, be it because they are used to one another, it didn’t matter. Since they started dating, Hermann discovered Newt’s dreams and made it his job to lessen them the only way he knew how. Newt heart almost exploded with the amount of love and care Hermann provided.

“Nah, dude, is going to be fine. If I managed to find some sleep before we started dating, I can do it again.” Hermann gave in an unimpressed look, “Ok, fine. If the dreams get too horrifying I will come find you.” Newt gave Hermann a good night peck in the cheeks and left for his quarters. He took a quick shower before laying on his bed.

He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep with an ease. The day had been tiring enough for Newt to feel saggy and fall asleep without any trouble. That, plus Hermann’s lack of insomnia, courtesy of their post-drift effects. His night was pleasantly dreamless until he relaxed completely.

Newt felt it more than saw it getting closer. He tried blinking the darkness around him away, but it was to no use. He screwed his eyes shut to try and calm himself.

Tick tick tick-

He didn’t know what _ it _ was, but he knew it was coming for him.  He hated this dream. Nothing about it made sense. As opposing to his other nightmares, this one was quiet, too quiet. He couldn’t move, he was stuck and something moved towards him.  He sucked a breath and tried to wake up.

“It’s just a dream” he repeated like a mantra, eyes closed shut, shoving away the ticking noise to the back of his mind. He shouldn’t have decided to sleep alone, that was a mistake. Hermann always helped whenever he could, oh god how he wished Hermann was with him right now. 

Tick tick-

Newt took a tentative breath and opened his eyes once more. Everything was the same. He was still in the darkness, nothing around except for him, he hoped. He squared his shoulders. It’s just a bad dream. He was going to wake up in no time.

Tick tick tick- he heard the noise again coming from near him. His heart hammered in his chest even though he was taking all precautions to stay calm. 

Newt’s chest clenched. He realized what was following him wasn’t  _ it,  _ but  _ they. _

Suddenly, it dawned him _. “The precursors.” _

He should have known. This wasn’t like the other dreams he has, the ones with Kaiju attacks and blood and death—

No. This was plain mind games, pure terrorism. No wonder he couldn’t help but wonder how this dream could had felt so real. This was definitely not a dream, it was real, there were precursors. In his mind.  _ Oh god. _

Maybe there were some residue left behind when he drifted with the Kaiju secondary brain for the first time, even if the scans said otherwise. 

His stomach turned. The thought of his mind being infected by precursors made him sick.

“ _ Newt _ .” he froze when he heard them calling from behind his right shoulder.  _ They are here _ . He wanted to scream. 

The shadows, now known as the precursors, enveloped his dream-self head, and what was before dark, became even darker and static. 

_ “No, I won’t let you!” _ he struggled against the dark shadows in his mind who were trying to get control over his senses.  _ “Get off my head.” _

Suddenly the shadows morphed into an image of Hermann sitting in their lab, probably finishing up his work, brows knitted together with concentration. The edges of the room started to close off, narrowing fast towards Hermann in the centre, who was unaware of the shadows approaching.  _ “Mine.” _ the darkness whispered. They were going to catch Hermann, Newt realized, heart beating faster. He couldn’t let them get to him, no, not Hermann. 

_ “Enough!” _ Newt’s scream abruptly stopped the shadows from getting closer to Hermann.

_ “Oh, Hermann, I’m so sorry.” _ his voice trembled in his own imagination. He couldn’t stand the idea of the precursors getting a hold of Hermann’s self, his heart clenched only at the thought . If someone had to merge with the precursors, he would be it, not Hermann, he didn’t deserve it. Taking one last look at Hermann from his dreams he thought,  _ “Goodbye, my love.” _

Newt took a shaky breath and held back tears that were threatening to fall.  _ “You can have my body.” _  he said to the precursors before he could regret it. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact with the precursor’s mind, their total control of his body imminent.

_ “At least Hermann is safe.” _ he thought before losing his mind to the enemy.


End file.
